This invention relates to children's cribs, and more particularly to safety devices which attach to children's cribs.
Injuries as a result of children falling from open cribs are quite common, thereby necessitating a safety device to prevent such accidents. Some prior patented inventions have attempted to solve this problem. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,418,541 by Demlinger shows an entire crib with hinge-like doors which fold over the top of the crib in an A-shaped fashion to form a cage-like enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,481 by Moriarty discloses a safety attachment consisting of inwardly curved bars around the crib top with an opening in the middle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,297 by Christian shows a shallow box-like structure which fits over the crib and attaches by loops to hooks at the corners of the crib.
Although the aforementioned patented devices may help prevent babies from falling out of the sides of the crib, a major disadvantage with such devices is that they must be removed or opened entirely when putting a child into or removing a child from a crib or when adjusting a crib's siderails because such devices are permanently attached to the siderails of the crib. On the other hand, the instant invention enables a child to be removed and placed in the crib easily and quickly and does not interfere with the adjustment of the crib siderails because it is removably attached to the siderails of the crib.